Good Bye
by byakuya love
Summary: Hijikata yang berada di ambang kematiannya hanya menginginkan satu hal : Sougo harus mengenal kebahagiaan yang telah direnggut olehnya. Major chara death!


**Good Bye**

 **.**

 **A Gintama fanfic**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own GINTAMA**

 **Warning : Major character death, a bit OOC, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hijikata tersenyum.

Ia puas melihat Sougo berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama dengan Yorozuya dan si sadis dari Miwarigumi.

Kapten divisi pertama itu mungkin tak akan mengaku, tetapi ia sudah membuat kemajuan luar biasa dalam kehidupan sosial, meski dengan cara gila dan tidak umum. Kini ia memiliki banyak orang yang bisa diajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah itu dengan bertengkar atau berjalan-jalan santai di kota sambil melakukan berbagai hal. Sougo juga belajar perasaan-perasaan lain di samping keinginan menyiksa tiap orang dan selalu menempel pada Kondo.

Kini pemuda berambut coklat itu telah mengerti bagaimana cara membaca situasi, bertindak penuh empati ketika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa orang terdekatnya, ataupun kegiatan-kegiatan menyenangkan yang selalu dilakukan bocah seusianya selain berlatih di dojo dan tidur.

Kecenderungannya untuk membuat hidup Hijikata penuh penderitaan pun mulai berkurang secara perlahan.

Bahkan bisa dibilang, Sougo dan Hijikata tak pernah lagi berinteraksi di luar masalah Shinsengumi. Mereka berdua layaknya rekan biasa yang tak memiliki chemistry apapun.

Hijikata melonggarkan kepalan tangannya.

'Dengan begini.. aku tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkannya.'

.

.

 _Hijikata berjalan tenang seraya menyesap rokoknya. Kondo dan Sougo ikut berjalan di kanan-kirinya sambil berdiskusi ringan._

 _Sinar senja membasuh tubuh mereka dengan kehangatannya. Ketiganya terus melangkah maju, dengan tekad menemukan apa yang berada di ujung sana._

' _...!'_

 _Mata ruby Sougo melebar, berusaha memastikan penglihatannya yang menangkap siluet bayangan orang-orang yang berdiri tepat di depan cahaya terang seolah menanti._

 _Hijikata menyipitkan matanya. Ah._

 _Semua yang mereka kenal ada di sana. Mulai dari Yorozuya, anggota Shinsengumi, Miwarigumi, Shogun dan adiknya, Otae, Tsukuyo, ninja Oniwabanshu, Yagyuu, penduduk Kabukicho, para Joui, hingga... Mitsuba?_

 _Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, Sougo sudah terlebih dahulu berlari dengan ekspresi bahagia terukir di wajahnya, meninggalkan Kondo dan Hijikata._

 _Kemudian ia berhenti._

 _Sougo berbalik lalu berlari menuju kedua insan yang merupakan pilar organisasi berjuluk Serigala Mibu._

 _Ditariknya tangan Kondo dengan antusias. 'Ayo, Kondo-san!' ajaknya riang._

 _Keduanya berlari, meninggalkan Hijikata sendirian._

 _Hijikata tersenyum simpul seraya menghembuskan napas maklum._

 _Diambilnya ancang-ancang untuk menyusul, tetapi kakinya seakan membeku._

 _Hijikata menunduk kaget, memperhatikan kedua kakinya. Tak lama ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat pemandangan di depannya._

 _Semuanya melangkah menyongsong cahaya keemasan yang perlahan menyelimuti mereka dengan sinar hangatnya. Diiringi raut damai serta bahagia, mereka berbincang satu sama lain dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang._

 _Sougo berada di tengah, mengapit lengan Gintoki dan Kondo erat-erat sambil tertawa._

 _Hijikata akhirnya mengerti._

 _Pria pecinta mayonais tersebut memejamkan mata, sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum simpulnya saat ketiadaan mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya dari bawah._

' _Sayonara.'_

.

.

"DOKTER! DOKTER! KEADAAN PASIEN MENURUN!"

"SIAPKAN RUANG OPERASI SECEPATNYA!"

"BAWA HATI-HATI!"

Riuh rendah di salah satu koridor Edo Hospital menggambarkan kepanikan yang terjadi akibat menurun drastisnya kondisi seorang pasien. Segerombolan orang berseragam hitam mengerumuni tim medis yang berusaha membawa sang pasien ke ruang operasi.

Teriakan-teriakan panik dan memohon terdengar tumpang tindih ketika mereka berusaha menyeruak maju untuk melihat wajah pasien yang begitu berharga bagi gerombolan berseragam hitam itu.

"FUKUCHOU! FUKUCHOUU!"

"HIJIKATA-SAAN! BERTAHANLAHH!"

"FUKUCHOU, JANGAN MATI!"

"BAGAIMANA KEADAANNYA!? DOKTER!"

KLAK!

Pintu besi ruangan yang ditutup rapat memisahkan mereka dari sosok pucat yang tergolek lemah di ranjang operasi.

"FUKUCHOOOUU!"

Sementara itu...

DEG!

Sougo mendongak, mengabaikan dango yang hendak dilahapnya karena sebuah firasat buruk tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya. Dipandangnya langit dengan tak yakin.

"Sougo? Ada apa?"

Kondo yang duduk di samping pemuda berambut coklat itu bertanya heran. Mimik wajahnya menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

"... Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Kondo-san." Jawab Sougo berusaha meyakinkan. Ia tidak berniat membuat Kondo khawatir dengan hal-hal tak jelas di saat mereka akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa ada pengganggu.

Kondo mengangguk, tetapi ia sendiri tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan tak enak yang menghantuinya sejak tadi.

'Tuhan.. semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan Toshi..'

.

.

 _Sougo mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasa melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa?_

 _Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang terasa kurang... bahkan Mitsuba berada di samping Kondo. Tersenyum hangat padanya._

 _Lalu apa?_

 _Sougo menoleh ke belakang, menduga akan menemukan sesuatu di sana._

 _Tapi nyatanya yang ada hanyalah hamparan tanah kosong._

 _Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi mengelus pipinya._

" _... Hijikata-san?"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _End_**

* * *

RnR?


End file.
